Kagome's Surprise
by Kuinuyasha
Summary: This story is a continuation of Kagome ans Inuyasha's first date.In this story we find out that Kagome is pregnant and Sesshomaru show's up
1. The Surprise

The Surprise  
  
This story is a continuation of Kagome and Inuyasha's first date.I hope you'll all like this one.  
  
Kagome woke up and went straight to the bathroom."Dammit,I still haven't started my period.Oh my god,mom will kill me if I'm pregnant!"Kagome said worriedly.Kagome walked back into her bedroom and quickly got dressed.Then she grabbed her purse and ran to the nearest store.She bought a pregnancy test and ran back home then she went into the bathroom.she heard Inuyasha get out of bed then he knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"I'll be out in a second Inuyasha."Kagome said."Ok sweety."Inuyasha replied.Kagome took the test and waited for the amount of time it said to.When she saw the results she screamed at the top of her lungs.Inuyasha ran into the bathroom."Kagome babe,what's wrong?"Inuyasha asked her.He could see that she was crying."Inuyasha,I'm.........I'm pregnant."Kagome said sadly."What,are you sure?"Inuyasha replied.  
  
She handed him the test so he could see for himself."Oh my god!What are we gonna tell everyone else,and your mother,she'll kill me."Inuyasha said as he held Kagome close."I don't know what I'm gonna do,I'm so scared Inuyasha."Kagome cried."Don't worry,I'm here for you Kagome and I'll never leave.I promise."Inuyasha whispered.Just then Sango along with Shippo and Kirara walked into the bathroom."Hey,what's going on you two?"Sango asked when she saw that Kagome had been crying.  
  
"Kagome's gonna have a baby Sango,but she's scared."Inuyasha told her."Don't worry Kagome,were all here for you."Shippo said to her.Kirara jumped up into her lap and comforted her."I'm glad I have such good friends that care about me so much."Kagome said as she cheered up some."Hey,were all here for you,so you don't need to worry."Inuyasha said as he kissed her. 


	2. Kagome Tells Her Mom

Kagome Tells Her Mom  
  
I would like to say thank you too cool Kagome for the great reviews and suggestions.I will use your suggestion about Sesshomaru cool kagome,so don't worry.I'll probably put Sesshomaru in this chapter or the next one.Kuinuyasha and Kagatoyasha are both characters I have made,so please ask permission before using Kuinuyasha or Kagatoyasha in any of your stories.  
  
Mrs.Higurashi arrived home from work and saw everyone in the living room.She could tell that Kagome had been crying."What happened Kagome?"Mrs.Higurashi asked."Mom,I have something to tell you.I'm pregnant with Inuyasha's baby."Kagome explained."WHAT!"Grampa exclaimed when he heard that and Kagome's mother started to cry tears of joy."I'm so happy for you Kagome,I've been waiting for this day for so long.I've always dreamed of you having a child."Mrs.Higurashi said to her daughter as she hugged her.  
  
"I thought you'd be upset mom,I was so scared to tell you."Kagome told her mother."I could never be upset about something so joyful."Mrs.Higurashi replied.Later that day they all went out to eat to celebrate the great news."Sis,what are you gonna name the baby if it's a girl?"Souta asked."Well,if its a girl,I'll name her Kuinuyasha,and if it's a boy I'll name him Kagatoyasha."Kagome replied."I think those are great names babe."Inuyasha told Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as she squeezed his hand.Sango,Shippo and Kirara all smiled,along with Grampa,Souta and Kagome's mother.They all ate then went out to shop for stuff for the baby."Mom,do you really think we need to start shopping now,I mean it's still a long way off."Kagome said."You can never start to early Kagome.I started shopping as soon as I found out I was pregnant with you."Mrs.Higurashi replied.  
  
They finished shopping and went home.About an hour later alot of the stuff the had boughten was delivered to the house.Inuyasha and Souta unloaded the truck and brought everything into the house."I can't believe we bought all this stuff!"Kagome exclaimed."Hey,it's stuff you need so stop complaining."Mrs.Higurashi told her.After they all ate supper Inuyasha and Souta took everything upstairs into the baby's room.  
  
"I'm going to bed everyone,good night."Kagome said."Night Kagome."Everyone else replied.Inuyasha hugged and kissed her good night and told her he loved her,then she went to bed.Later on that night Inuyasha went upstairs and crawled into bed with Kagome.He wrapped his arms around her and held her close."I love you Inuyasha."Kagome said in her sleep."I love you too Kagome,I love you too."Inuyasha said outloud then he fell asleep. 


	3. Sesshomaru Shows Up

Sesshomaru Shows Up  
  
"Morning Sweety."Kagome said to Inuyasha as he walked into the kitchen."Morning babe."Inuyasha replied.Inuyasha got him some breakfats and sat down at the table.He ate his breakfast and put his dishes in the sink."He babe,I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk in the park.What do you say?"Kagome asked."Sure sweety,let's go now why it's still early."Inuyasha replied.Kagome got up and put her dishes in the sink then they left.  
  
Kagome held onto Inuyasha's arm as they walked.Now she was starting to show,being four months pregnant and wanted to stay as safe as possible.They arrived at the park and Inuyasha could sense that something wasn't right."Why hello dear brother."A voice said from above."Sesshomaru,what are you doing here?"Inuyasha asked angrily.Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and a look of pure anger crossed his face."I can't believe you brother.Dating a lowly human and getting her pregnant on top of it.How dare you disgrace our family like this.!"Sesshomaru exclaimed as he jumped down from the tree.  
  
Sesshomaru knocked Kagome to the ground and slapped Inuyasha across they face."Why you son of a bitch.I swear to god if you do anything to cause Kagome to lose this baby I'll kill you myself!"Inuyasha exclaimed."I should just kill her right now,then you won't have to worry about her ever again dear brother."Sesshomaru replied.Kagome crawled over and hid behind a tree."I still see you you dirty human."Sesshomaru said as he looked over to the tree she was behind.  
  
"IRON REVERSE,SOUL STEALER!"Inuyasha attacked.Sesshomaru dodged and and went to attack Kagome with his poison claws.Kagome managed to roll out of the way as Inuyasha came after Sesshomaru with the Tetseiga."DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"Inuyasha screamed.Inuyasha hit Sesshomaru with the Tetseiga and sliced open his shoulder."I'll be back brother,you can count on that."Sesshomaru said as he vanished.Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome and could tell that she was unconcious.He picked her up and noticed that her shirt was covered with blood."Kagome,Kagome wake up."Inuyasha said as he shook her gently,but she didn't wake.He rushed her to the hospital and they took her right back. 


	4. The Battle Continues

The Battle Continues  
  
Inuyasha called Kagome's mother to let them all know what was going on and they all arrived at the hospital.When Inuyasha saw Miroku follow them in he was surprised."What are you doing back?"Inuyasha asked Miroku."I came back to see Kagome if it's any of your buisness!"Miroku exclaimed."Now boys lets not start fighting,we're here to see Kagome not to fight."Mrs.Higurashi explained.  
  
They all walked back to the room Kagome was in and they all sat around the bed.Inuyasha gently kissed her on the forehead and held her hand.She smiled slightly and tried to speak."Kagome,don't try and talk,save your strength babe."Inuyasha told her."So what did the doctor say?"Sango asked."He said she should recover just fine but theres a possibility that she'll lose the baby."Inuyasha replied sadly.He sat down in a chair next to Kagome's bed and sighed.  
  
The doctor walked in the room and looked at everyone."So doctor,what's the news?"Inuyasha asked.Shippo and Kirara were laying with Kagome on the bed and waiting to hear the news."It looks good,there's no complications with the baby and she's gonna make a full recovery.She can go home today,but I want her to take it easy."The doctor said happily."Thank you doctor,that's very good news."Mrs.Higurashi said as she shook his hand.  
  
Kagome was checked out of the hospital and they took her home.When they arrived Inuyasha sensed that something wasn't right."Wait here,something's not right."He explained as he got out of the car and went into the house.Just then Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha with his poison claws.Inuyasha manged to dodge."I told you I'd be back,and here I am."Sesshomaru explained."IRON REVERSE,SOUL STEALER!"Inuyasha attacked Sesshomaru and dodged another attack from his poison claws.  
  
"Inuyasha look out."Miroku called as he used his wind tunnel on the demons Sesshomaru had summoned.Miroku sucked them into his wind tunnel while Shippo attacked Sesshomaru with his Fox Fire attack.Sango was riding Kirara and attacked Sesshomaru with her boomerang cutting off one of his arms.Sesshomaru fell to the ground holding what was left of his right arm,which wasn't much."I'll leave you all to happy lives for now,but mark my words I will be back someday."Sesshomaru said as he disappeared.The all started to cheer then they all went into the house. 


	5. KagatoYasha Is Born

KagatoYasha Is Born  
  
5 months later;"Oh no,my water broke!"Kagome screamed from the bathroom.Inuyasha and the others rushed upstairs and into the bathroom,where Kagome was standing in a puddle of what looked like water.Inuyasha helped her get dressed and carried her to the car.They all jumped in and Mrs.Higurashi rushed to the hospital."Breathe Kagome,breathe."Sango said."Don't start to push yet."Shippo told her.They arrived at the hospital and Inuyasha carried Kagome in.She was imediately taken to the delivery room.  
  
Inuyasha,Shippo,Sango,Kirara and Miroku all paced back and forth in the waiting room while Mrs.Higurashi called to let Souta and Grampa know.Finally,after what seemed like forever the doctor came out."Congradulations,it's a healthy baby boy."The doctor said as he smiled.The doctor took them into the delivery room to see Kagome and the baby.Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as she fed the baby."So,what's his name?"Inuyasha asked her.Kagome smiled as she thought."I think we'll call him KagatoYasha,Kagato for short."Kagome replied.Everyone smiled then walked out of the room to give Inuyasha and Kagome some time alone.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome hugged then Inuyasha held Kagato."He looks just like me,except he has your eyes and nose."Inuyasha said happily.Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha with Kagato.The doctor came back in and smiled also."Ok,visiting hours are over,but Kagome and the baby can go home tomorrow."The doctor said.Inuyasha kissed Kagome good-bye."I love you babe,see you tomorrow."Inuyasha said as he headed toward the door."Love you too sweety."Kagome replied,then Inuyasha left.Kagome ate the went to sleep.  
  
The next day everyone showed back up to get Kagome and Kagato and take them home.Kagome and Kagato were all ready to go home.Kagome checked out and then they all left to go home.They arrived at the house and Inuyasha carried Kagome and Kagato in.Kagome took Kagato upstairs to the baby room and laid him in the crib."You're mommy's sweet baby boy."She said as she smiled at Kagato.He instantly fell asleep and Kagome went downstairs.They all ate supper and then shortly after Kagome went to bed with Inuyasha. 


	6. The Return Of Sesshomaru

The Return Of Sesshomaru  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day.Kagome and Inuyasha had taken Kagato to the park,Sango,Shippo and Kirara had went back the feudal Japan along with Miroku to get some things,Souta was in school and Mrs.Higurashi and Grampa were home.Kagato was playing in the sandbox while Kagome and Inuyasha sat on a bench and watched him."He looks just like you Inuyasha."Kagome said as she smiled.All of a sudden the sky turned dark for no reason."Well,well.If it isn't my brother with his happy little family."Sesshomaru said as he appeared.Kagome quickly grabbed Kagato out of the sandbox and held him close.Sesshomaru looked at Kagato and frowned."So that's the mutt huh.He looks just like you brother,wait what am I saying,you're a mutt just like him."Sesshomaru said evily.  
  
Kagome started to run with Kagato so Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt him."Sesshomaru,why can't you just leave us alone to live our lives?Oh I'm sorry,your someone who gets his kicks from causing other people pain."Inuyasha explained.Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha and Kagome continued to run toward her house,hoping that Sango and the others would be back.Inuyasha dodged Sesshomaru's attack,only to get hit by fire from Jaken's staff.Inuyasha fell to the ground and unsheathed the Tetseiga as he got up."Ah,so you wish to slay me with our fathers sword,how dare you.That sword should be mine!"Sesshomaru exclaime as he attacked Inuyasha with his poison claws.  
  
Meanwhile,Kagome ran into the house and bumped right into Miroku,causing her to almost drop Kagato."Kagome,what's wrong?"Sango asked when she saw the look on Kagome's face."It's Inuyasha,Sesshomaru showed up and attcked Inuyasha.Please,he needs help."Kagome explained.Back at the park:"You will die Sesshomaru,I will see to that myself."Inuyasha told him."BLADES OF BLOOD!"Inuyasha attacked and hit Sesshomaru in the shoulder knocking him to the ground.Sesshomaru got up and held his shoulder as he went for Inuyasha again.Just then Sango,Shippo,Kirara and Miroku showed up ready to fight ."FOX FIRE!"Shippo attacked."Why you little bastard."Sesshomaru said as he turned around to face the others.  
  
Sango attacked Sesshomaru with her boomerang and Inuyasha attacked him with the Tetseiga.Sesshomaru screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground.Jaken ran over to Sesshomaru."Lord Sesshomaru,are you ok."Jaken asked him."No Jaken,I'm afraid that my brother may have beaten me finally.Jaken,take care of Rin for me.And please revenge me."Sesshomaru whispered as he faded away.Jaken started to cry,and so did Inuyasha."Guys,tell Kagome I'll be back soon.I have to take Sesshomaru and bury him in our time."Inuyasha said as he picked up his brothers body and left.Inuyasha arrived and went to the place his brother was always at and dug the grave.Then he put Sesshomarus body in it and covered his body with the dirt."Good-bye brother,I hope your in a better place now."Inuyasha said as he left.He went back to Kagome's house and spent the rest of the night with Kagato. 


	7. Peace At Last

Good- Bye's Aren't Forever  
  
This is the last chapter for this story.I hope you have all enjoyed my work,cause like I said once before I am new at this.So forgive me if I'm not doing a good job.Oh Inuyasha,so what if you don't like the way they act in my stories.I can truly see Inuyasha calling Kagome babe.Besides,lots of other people like my stories so ha*sticks her tounge out*.Anyway,I'm not quite sure what my next story will be about yet,if you have any thoughts or ideas let me know,I can really use the help.Anyway thanks for sticking with me through this.Sincerly,Kuinuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha,Inuyasha wake up.It's morning."Kagome said as she gently shook him.On instinct as some people would do when there having a bad dream,Inuyasha slapped her across the face and knocked her to the floor.She got up and slapped Inuyasha across the face to wake him up.He sat up in bed and looked at Kagome and saw the mark on her face."Oh my god,I'm so sorry Kagome.I was having a bad dream."Inuyasha explained."It's alright,it doesn't hurt."Kagome lied.They went downstairs for breakfast and saw that everyone was packing there stuff up.  
  
"Where are you guys going?"Inuyasha asked."It's time for us to go back to our own time,don't worry we'll keep in touch."Sango told Inuyasha."Well,that's everything.Don't worry,we'll visit.We wanna watch Kagato grow up."Shippo said as he jumped into Kagome's arms for one last hug.Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the well with them to see them off.Kagome handed kagato to Inuyasha so she could give Sango a hug."Hey,don't cry,we'll be back,promise."Miroku said as he hugged Kagome also.Everyone waved good-bye then Sango,Kirara,Shippo and Miroku all jumped down the well.  
  
Inuyasha held Kagato and walked into the house as Kagome followed.After that day they all kept in touch.Sango,Kirara,Shippo and Miroku would come there to visit,or Inuyasha and Kagome would take Kagato there to visit.They'd talk and have fun,Miroku would always grab Kagome's ass and get bashed over the head.Nothing had changed really,and it never did.  
  
The End 


End file.
